Patiently
by darlingharbour
Summary: Their 'new' relationship begins in the waiting room. It's ironic, in so many ways. Peter/Anya. Oneshot.


**A/N: What you're about to read contains a considerably new (hardly written) pairing, so if it isn't your forte, there's your reason. I apologize to the unrelated title. I couldn't come up with anything else that wasn't cheesy. If you have a better one, don't be afraid to tell me so. I'd love to hear your feedback on this couple. I ship them faithfully; they're just so cute! I hope you enjoy. Review? :) xo.**

**UPDATE; I now know that Peter's mom's profession is that of an educator, but in order for this fic to make sense, I made her a nurse - or maybe one in training. Hope you don't mind.**

* * *

_Patiently_

Their relationship began in the waiting room. It was ironic in so many ways.

Like always, she was sitting in her usual chair, flipping through outdated, torn magazines and checking her cellphone for texts from either Riley, Chantay or Leia. On no particular day, she was doing the exacty same thing when she heard a familiar voice call out to her.

"Anya?"

She turned her head. It was Peter; she could recognize that bright, toothy grin anywhere. She smiled back at him.

"Hey, Peter."

He placed the messenger bag he was carrying on the floor and took a seat next to her. Because of her wearing a sleeveless shirt, when his arm brushes against hers, it sends shivers down her spine. It went unnoticed to both fellow Degrassi students.

"What's up?" He asked, in that very Peter-like tone of his. Her smile broadened. It was the effect the lively boy had on almost everybody. Even strangers.

"Oh, nothing," she said casually, as if she were only here to hang out. Which was the exact opposite of the truth.

He nodded understandingly.

"What about you?"

"Same thing, just waiting for my mom. She's a nurse here."

That bit of information surprised her, but she kept her expression blank. Well, partly, aside from the glowing beam on her face. She had never seen his mom, or him hers. They hadn't talked much besides about Riley's 'troubles', but still considered eachother a friend. Even though things ran often awkwardly when they were alone together. Today seemed to be an exception.

Suddenly, his eyebrows furrowed. "What are you here for?"

A few doctors walk by as he asks this; she waits for them all to disappear back into the rooms they've just come from. Then, after they do, she hesitates.

Should she tell him? It wasn't as if he'd tell anybody else, but just the thought of the reason why she was here emanated tears. If she actually said the words aloud (like she had to Holly J.) would she begin to sob, or break down even?

She doubted that, but there was a chance it could happen. She noticed that Peter was gazing at her intensely, waiting for an answer. But if she didn't give him one, he would most likely understand.

She decided to tell him, anyways.

"I'm waiting for my mom, too," she started while watching his slight concern dissolve, he must've assumed she was a nurse as well. "She's in there," she pointed to the door located at the end of the hallway, "recieving radio therapy. She has... c-cancer."

The worrisome look had returned, and his eyes gave her genuine, sincere sympathy. His smile had become an unfortunate frown.

"Oh, man, I'm sorry, Anya," he said, bringing a hand to rest on her forearm.

His touch was warm, and surprisingly soft, she observed. It reminded her of her mother's, when she would hold Anya's hand during the recent (and not to mention frequent) trips to the hospital. Involuntarily, she slowly began to cry.

Peter's eyes widened, because he hadn't really expected that, but slowly, his hand lowered to her own. She looked at them, and glanced back up at the boy who was very much offering her comfort. She nearly choked as that thought brought even more tears to her pale green eyes.

"Peter?"

Cautiously, he envelops her in a hug. It's slightly uncomfortable because of the armrest that's between them, but he couldn't care less. All that mattered at the moment was being there for one of the most sweetest people he's ever known. One who's suffered an unfair amount of tragedies, but still comes to school with a smile on her face. He realizes then that she's brave. A lot braver than he is. If he had to deal with as something as big as what she was going through, he was sure he'd break.

He rubs her back soothingly, and handles her delicately. He doesn't want to hurt her (although he knows he won't) more than she already has been.

She buries her face in the crook of his neck, the whole 'barely-talking-to-one-another' thing completely vanishing from her mind. Later, she doesn't regret holding him as tight as she did, she only cherishes it. He was there for her when she needed someone most.

About a century later, he finally replies. "Yeah?"

"Thank you."

Soon all evidence of her emotion is gone, with the help of damp tissues he has wet for her, and they're falling into a very new, but very exciting moment. She laughs along to Peter's jokes, and he listens - and often gives insight - to her random bits of gossip. They childishly tease the ridiculous pamphlets when nobody's around, then act innocent when worker's pass by.

And then when they leave, they oddly find it hard to seperate, but when they do, they text eachother almost the whole night.

It's as if they've seen eachother in a new light. That being those of the hospital hallways.

* * *

**So how was that? Was it rushed? If it seems that way, I'm sorry. But aren't these two just adorable together? I think so. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this. **


End file.
